Агент Мэри-Сью
by susanivanova12
Summary: где-то на свете есть тайная организация, специализирующаяся на подготовке супер агентов специального назначения. Имя этим агентам- Мери-Сью. Одной из них придется взяться за очередное задание.


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: G

**Пейринг**: Северус Снейп и Мери-Сью, легенький слешик Гарри/ Северус

**Жанр**: Humor

**Дисклаймер**: не мое

**Саммари**: где-то на свете есть тайная организация, специализирующаяся на подготовке супер агентов специального назначения. Имя этим агентам- Мери-Сью. Одной из них придется взяться за очередное задание.

**Цикл**: Искусство стеба (1)

**Комментарии**: никакого секса. Максимум, что предложу- мир, дружба, жвачка.

**Статус**: закончен

**АГЕНТ МЕРИ-СЬЮ**

_Где-то в Америке, 52 штат (в 51-ом надежно обосновались военные!)._

_Сверхсекретная база по подготовке супер агентов специального назначения._

Майор Джон Доу, почему-то похожий на молодого Леонардо ДиКаприо, подошел в высоченной двери и, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, открыл ее.

-Смииирррна!

Присутствующие моментально выстроились в 3 ряда.

Майор тяжело вздохнул и начал перекличку.

-Агент Мери-Сью 1?

-Я!

-Агент Мери-Сью 2?

-Я!

И так далее. Ежедневно несчастный майор зачитывал длиннющий список имен.

Собравшиеся в громадном зале, украшенном зеркалами, подиумом и балетным станком, девушки, были схожи в одном. Их всех звали Мери-Сью. Девушки были разные: блондинки, брюнетки, шатенки, рыжие; загорелые, бледнокожие; американки, испанки, немки и пр. Но главное, они выглядели, как супер модели. Все 90-60-90, высокие, длинноволосые, с походкой кошки. Все они были авторскими «я» и были созданы для одного – для отправления в Хогвартс. Миссия у каждой была своя, но в обязательном порядке включающая в себя, налаживание хороших отношений между гриффиндорцами и слизеринцами (как минимум), и совращение неприступного профессора Зельеварения (как максимум).

Все девушки, возраст которых варьировался от 16 до 25 лет, были, как на подбор. Пухлые губки, цвета алой розы, изящные носики, большие глаза… и только одна не вписывалась в общую картину…

-Агент Мери-Сью 2525?

-Я!

Невысокая, пухленькая, рыжая, но с волосами до плеч, собранными в «хвост». Одета в джинсы, футболку и кроссовки. Глаза серые, нос с горбинкой, губы не такие пухлые, как у остальных, и вообще без помады или блеска. Совершенно обычная девушка. Просто Автор, когда описывала себя, не стала придумывать супер - красоту и необычайные способности для своей героини. Вот так и появилась Мери 25-25. Но Автору показалось этого мало, и она не дописала рассказ. Мери 25-25 была как бы незакончена. Она сильно выделялась на общем фоне. К тому же у нее не было волшебной палочки.

Майор облегченно вздохнул и опустился на свеженаколдованный стул.

-Так, девочки. Есть дело. Автор пишет о Рождественском бале в школе. Задание- профессор Снейп должен надеть на бал вот эту мантию,- он взмахнул палочкой и прямо из воздуха возникла мантия. Белая с кровавым подбоем.

«Прямо как у Булгакова!»- подумала Мери 25-25. Остальные вообще, похоже, не знали ничего, кроме книг про ГП.

-Ой, какая миленькая!- восхитилась Мери 13-10, блондинка в мини-юбке и коротеньком топике. Дамочка была на «шпильках» в 15 сантиметров.

-Прелесть!- защебетала брюнетка в кожаных штанах и курточке.

«Ну и дуры!»- подумал майор и закатил глаза.

-Так,- рявкнул он, когда дамочки так разошлись, что чуть не сшибли его с ног, в попытке потрогать ткань мантии.- Смирррна! Команды «вольно» не было! Мне требуется Мери, способная надеть эту мантию на Снейпа.- Дамы ломанулись, было, вперед, но майор осадил их.- Никакого совращения профессора! Никаких томных взглядов и намеков! Никаких поцелуев и жарких стонов под луной!- Мери сникли. Майор ликовал.- А поскольку вы…- «тупоумные нимфоманки» - подумал майор, а вслух прибавил,- …так обворожительны, что Северус не устоит перед вашей неземной красотой…-«манекены и те выглядят лучше! Вешалки ходячие марсианские, блин!»- …то на задание отправляется Мери 25-25! Всем разойтись!

Красотки надменно взглянули на 25-ую и презрительно сморщили носы. Естественно, такая замухрышка им и в подметки не годилась.

-Маш, поди сюда!- Джон поманил Мери пальцем в соседнее помещение и тихо сказал,- ты понимаешь, такое дело…короче, если не ты - больше некому. Эти Сью способны только в качестве секс-машин работать. Тут нужен другой подход.

Маша кивнула. У нее не было красоты, но мозги точно были.

-С богом, девочка!- сказал майор и, сунув мантию Маше в руки, портключом отправил ее в Хогвартс.

_Где-то около Хогвартса._

Мери 25-25 медленно брела по дорожке. До замка было недалеко. Маша напевала под нос песенку и, прыгая на одной ножке, пинала перед собой камешек. В футболке было холодно, но раз уж Автор решила так ее одеть, не Маше с ней спорить. Пришлось согреваться так. Мантию Снейпа одевать нельзя. Это не ее одежда. Правило есть правило. Майор будет недоволен.

_А вот теперь точно Хогвартс._

-Профессор! Профессор, откройте! Сэр!- Гарри стучал в дверь жилища Снейпа и просил открыть ее. Но Снейп не открывал.

Северус сладко спал и видел чудесный сон. Ему снилось, что он снял с Гриффиндора все баллы, причем делал он это медленно, растягивая удовольствие, по одному баллу. Но вот в его сон ворвалась… муха, которая принялась летать над Северусом, стуча по голове профессора, и противно жужжа. В промежутках она орала голосом Поттера и требовала что-то открыть.

-Жжж… откройте!.. жжж… профессор, откройте!.. жжжжжжжж!

Снейп подскочил на кровати и прислушался. Стук не прекращался. И голос чертового Поттера ему тоже не померещился. Нахальный мальчишка ломился к нему в дверь и уже орал.

Снейп недовольно поморщился, но встал, накинул халат и подошел к двери.

-Поттер! Какого дьявола…- начал он, открыв дверь. Парень ворвался в комнату и, не давая профессору сказать и слова, затарабанил.

-Сэр, прошу прощения за вторжение, но у меня плохие новости. К нам едет…

-Ревизор?- усмехнулся Снейп.

-Хуже. Мери-Сью!

Только железная выдержка не позволила Северусу забиться куда-нибудь в уголок от страха. Те Мери, что прибывали в школу, так и норовили безобразным образом изнасиловать несчастного профессора. Машки были настолько неуправляемы, что Альбус даже решил изобрести противоМерьную сигналку. Поттер был вторым создателем сигналки, вместе с Альбусом, потому он и оповещал профессора о приближении очередной Мери.

-За что мне все это?- с тоской протянул Северус, сползая прямо на пол.

-Профессор,- Гарри подхватил зельевара, поднял его и встряхнул,- вы же Гроза школы, Слизеринский Змей! Сэр, соберитесь!

-Я больше не могу!- простонал Северус и повторил трюк со сползанием на пол.- Я при них не Змей, а червяк! Они меня замучили уже! Надоели, хуже горькой редьки! Инкубаторские дуры! Сил моих нет! Откуда они только берутся?!

-Фикрайтеры виноваты, сэр!- Гарри мягко поднял несчастного профессора и посадил на кровать.- Каждая Авторша изобретает свою Мери. Она и красавица, и умница, и магией беспалочковой пользуется, и вообще, является чемпионкой мира по сексу.

-А почему сразу я?- застонал Снейп, сжавшись в комок.

-А вас, сэр, Авторши больше всего любят.

Гарри обнял Снейпа и погладил по голове. Это единственное, что утешало грозного профессора. Слизеринец плевать хотел на Круцио Волдеморта и его самого, но сам факт существования Мери-Сью делал из непробиваемого супер шпиона домашнего хомячка, пугливого и несчастного. Многие бы запросто воспользовались этим страхом профессора, но не Гарри. Его горячее гриффиндорское сердце было полно сострадания ближнему и готовности помочь всем и сразу. В другое время Северус и Гарри грызлись не хуже собак (не ко времени будет помянут Блэк!), но когда профессору грозила опасность в виде Машки, Поттер был готов утешать мастера зелий как угодно.

-Профессор, вы бы оделись,- мягко напомнил Гарри, заботливо прикрывая того одеялом.

Северус всхлипнул и посмотрел на парня глазами, полными слез.

-По… Гарри, почему ты мне помогаешь?- спросил он, шмыгнув носом.

Поттер вздохнул. Сказать правду он не решался. Это сейчас Северус так беззащитен, а как пройдет гроза в виде Мери, он снова станет издеваться над ним.

-Вы мой учитель, сэр. Я вас уважаю и хочу помочь. Вы же столько раз меня спасали от неприятностей, а сейчас моя очередь помогать вам.

Снейп посмотрел на парня и кивнул. В груди двойного агента Волдеморта и Дамблдора бурлил адреналин, приказывающий немедленно схватить мальчишку и затр…

От таких мыслей Северус замотал головой и побежал в ванную.

Когда он вышел, Гарри увидел перед собой привычного профессора Снейпа, облаченного в неизменную черную мантию, наглухо застегнутую под подбородком.

Гарри мысленно восхитился переменой в профессоре и порадовался.

-Я готов к встрече!- четко сказал Снейп и грозно сверкнул очами. Гарри тихонько вздохнул.

_Хогвартс. Какой-то коридор._

-Ля-ля-ля! Шу-шу-шу!- напевала Мери, неспеша топая по каменному полу. Мимо нее промчался вихрастый парень и сам профессор Снейп.

-Ищи ее Поттер! Она высокая, по меркам Автора нереально красивая и, по моим меркам, полная дура!- сказал Снейп Поттеру, пролетая мимо Мери.

-Полностью согласен, сэр!- ответил парень.

Парочка скрылась раньше, чем Маша успела что-то сказать. Она повернулась и побежала следом за профессором, но того и след простыл.

-А теперь и я простыну,- решила Маша и потопала к кабинету Дамблдора.

_Хогвартс. Кабинет директора._

-Обнаружили?

-Она в школе. Странно, но никого даже близко похожего на Мери-Сью я не вижу.

-Может, она хорошо замаскировалась, сэр?

-Поттер, не пори чушь! Как может замаскироваться девица под 2 метра ростом и с полным отсутствием мозгов?

-Северус! Фу, как не культурно так говорить о девушке!

-Альбус, эти девушки чуть ли не целиком на меня садятся, маньячки! А я…- Северус порозовел и замолчал.

Гарри посмотрел на преподавателя и тоже залился краской. Юношу замучили фантазии явно не целомудренного содержания, в которых Северусу отводилась главная роль.

-Северус, я… что такое?- Альбус прислушался. К горгулье кто-то обращался. Кто-то женского пола. Кто-то, кого Альбус не знал.

Поттер занервничал. Северус впал в ступор.

-Северус, я думаю, что тебе лучше спрятаться,- сказал Альбус, глядя на перепуганного зельевара.

-Прикинься ветошью и не отсвечивай,- тихонько буркнул Гарри, представляя, что он закрывает собой алхимика, а потом… От мыслей еще более недетского содержания, Поттер покраснел, как помидор и отвернулся.

-Мамочка!- прошептал Северус и сделал попытку забраться под стол директора, но от этого шага его удержал опомнившийся Поттер. Он сжимал в объятиях несопротивляющегося зельевара и мучительно краснел.

-Севе… т.е. профессор Снейп, не бойтесь, я вас в обиду не дам,- прошептал он в ухо Северусу, от чего тот вздрогнул и посмотрел на парня. Гарри выглядел решительно.

-Нужно впустить ее,- решает Альбус и открывает дверь.

Мери заходит и…

-Вы кто?- резко спрашивает Гарри, заслоняя еле живого от страха Северуса.

-Мери-Сью 25-25,- отвечает она.- Да вы не волнуйтесь. Мне поручено только передать профессору Снейпу эту мантию. Это для Рождественского бала. Мне поручено сделать все возможное, чтобы профессор надел ее на бал.

-И все?- недоверчиво интересуется Гарри. Маша кивает. – И вы не будете домогаться до Се… профессора Снейпа?- Маша отрицательно мотает головой. – Просто надеть мантию? А в чем подвох?

-Ни в чем. Его нет. Просто надеть мантию и все. Да вы не волнуйтесь. Посмотрите на меня, я не красотка с длинными ногами, я просто персонаж недописанного фика. Мой Автор придумала меня не до конца.

Гарри с подозрением смотрит на невысокую девушку. Северус робко высовывается из-за плеча Поттера.

-Правда, нападать не будешь?- спрашивает он. Маша кивает.

-Вы мне не интересны,- говорит она, но тут же спохватывается,- т.е. интересны, но как профессор Зельеварения и только. Вы замечательный педагог. Но как мужчина - вы не в моем вкусе.

Снейп облегченно переводит дух.

-Клянусь, что завтра же надену эту мантию на бал.

Маша кивает и передает мантию ему в руки.

-Ну, тогда я пошла,- говорит она и спускается по ступенькам вниз.

-Первый раз эти Сью на меня не нападают,- удивляется Северус.

_На следующий день в Хогвартсе._

-Профессор, вы обворожительны!- Гарри прикладывает руку к сердцу и с восхищением смотрит на Снейпа в белоснежной мантии с красным подбоем, которая необыкновенно идет профессору. Северус смущенно улыбается Поттеру и розовеет. Гарри тихо ахает от такой картины и смущенно улыбается в ответ.

_В этот момент на_ _Сверхсекретной базе по подготовке супер агентов специального назначения._

-Агент Мери-Сью 25-25, ваше задание успешно выполнено!- говорит майор Джон Доу и с тоской наблюдает, как непривлекательную дамочку окутывает плотный туман и через секунду перед ним стоит длинноволосая рыжая красотка с ногами от ушей и улыбается, как супер модель на подиуме.

-Встать в строй!- командует майор.

«Еще одна дура!»- думает он.- «Больше так не могу! Пора увольняться, иначе и сам стану каким-нибудь Суперменом!».

Майор тяжко вздыхает и начинает тренировку.

-На подготовку к дефиле гооотовсь! За мной, барышни!- и он уводит красоток на подиум.


End file.
